Secret Love
by Hiei81
Summary: Kevin and Gwen have a secret. Shhh! Don't tell. Lemon One-Shot


Ok, so... I don't own Ben 10 or any of it's characters... sadly. I would very much like to own Kevin. ;)

All this is, is a lemon. You don't like, then you don't read.

()()()()()

Ben 10: One-Shot: Secret Love

()()()()()

He licked her nipple and drove himself to the hilt in one smooth, practiced motion. Her glowing green eyes went wide with glazed delight and her back arched against the forest tree. Her slender fingers removed themselves from his silken black hair to grip his wide shoulders.

The child-turned-teen smirked and sucked harder on the pink flesh. Her breasts were small, but considering she was so tiny herself, he hardly complained. "O-oh!" Her head slammed back, hitting his large right hand he had placed there. The skin rubbed raw against the bark, but he paid the blood no mind.

Because of her heads position, her orange hip length hair tickled his wrists and forearm. Shivering, his left hand's grip on her hip tightened. He pulled back, then slammed into her again. Her long skinny legs were wrapped around his naked muscular hips. They were in such a hurry tonight, his pants had only been pulled down enough for him to enter her. His chest was bare, however, due to him never wearing a shirt at night.

Her own pajama shirt was thrown somewhere in the beginning, along with her sweat pants. Patients only them so far.

His black eyes gazed up at her, licked her nipple one more time, then let his tongue travel up her neck, jaw line and into her open mouth. Her moan vibrated through both their connected bodies. Her hands moved from his shoulders to his thick neck, holding his still as her own tongue began to play.

Their sweat slick bodies rubbed together, flesh against flesh. He tilted his hips, and she growled when he hit her spot. Breaking the kiss, her head threw back again, bearing her long neck, to his delight. "K-Kevin!" He smirked and nipped her open flesh again. "Shhh, love... do you wanna get caught?" Her head thrashed side to side, before dipping down so her forehead rested on his broad shoulders. His scent filled her nose, wood and man.

Even with the threat of being found out, she moaned louder. Both their hips pounded with the perfect rhythm. "Oh! Oh God!" He didn't bother telling her God had abandoned him years ago. That was just one of the things they had talked about during one of their long talks. When her green eyes went wide, and her mouth opened with a silent scream, he snarled.

As she let go, he emptied himself into her. "Gwen.."

Their breathing labored, both clenched the other. Gwen caressed the back of his head as it lay on her chest. "Soon love... very soon." Kevin let out a growl and ripped himself away from her warmth to pace the forest floor. "Why can't we tell them now? Are you... ashamed?"

With his back to her, he didn't see her reaction. Her slender arms wrapped around his waist from behind, pressing into his so he could feel her small, bare breasts squashed against his rough skin.

"Never think that... I love you." He sighed, ran a hand through his hair, then turned and returned her embrace. "I know... I know... it's just-" Gwen placed a finger on his lips and smiled up at his expression. "Soon love... you know what'll happen if Ben and Grandpa finds out right now." He nodded. And he did know.

With all the recent alien activity, no one trusted that he suddenly decided to change to their side. Then again, they didn't know that he loved Gwen.

She put some space between them, then raised her right hand to cup his cheek. "Soon... I promise." He nodded, his black eyes softening at her pleading expression.

()()()()()

"Gwen!" Her delicate body flew through the air, landing in a heap a few meters away. Kevin started toward her, but enemy alien halted his movement. He growled at the yellow thing. It had tentacles sprouting from it's head, no arms, and a snake like lower body.

Rearing back, it hissed and shot out. Kevin grabbed it's neck, and one tentacle before throwing it behind him. Vaguely, he was aware of a Diamond Head Ben and the old man running toward the same spot. Relief overwhelmed his body when she sat up and rubbed her head. His knees went weak and before he could comprehend what he was doing, she was in his arms.

Her fingers tunneled through his black hair as he held her delicate body close to his. A moment passed before they pulled apart to look sheepishly at Ben and Gwen's grandfather. Neither could understand the cousins face, but Grandpa's was understanding, almost amused. "Tell us later." Both Gwen and Kevin nodded, stood up, and went back to what they did best. Kicking alien ass.

()()()()()

And there we have it! Ta-da! I just had to add the end part. It was driving me crazy cuz i only had the lemon and it didn't feel... finished. -sigh-


End file.
